Apocalypse Game 2: Trial by fire
by Doctor of Writing
Summary: rated just to be safe. Chapter Nine This is the second part of the Apocalypse Trilogy. Revelations will be made and justice will be served. Now we know who the two Ancients are. See Legend of the Sorai for completed full line.
1. Default Chapter

**Apocalypse Game: Trial by Fire.**

A/N: Alright this is the first of the second series, Trial by Fire. This story takes place after the first five episodes of Beast Machines, so it's right around Mercenary Pursuits or something like that. I've decided to bring in a whole cast of new characters to make this story more interesting, so just to inform ya all I will have: Sonic the Hedgehog and co, Tintin (yeah, so what?), Scooby Doo, Batman, Superman, The Incredibles, (Yeah, so I need ideas and most of these characters won't survive the first ten chapters anyhoo.) characters from the comic Foxtrot by Bill Amend, Fantastic Four, Avengers, plus a few more Trek and Wars characters dropping in. I will have Luke Skywalker and his wife Mara, I'll have the whole Han Clan, with Chewbacca (hey Author's prerogative and whatnot), I'll more than likely bring in Starfleet Corps of Engineers, the Cardassians, the Klingons, the Romulans, the Vulcan's, and more other assorted Trekian symbols.

So now I have to explain my whole concept so as you all don't get lost. The whole idea is that the Game Master (You all know him from other comics of villainy and whatnot) is behind the whole concept of all these people coming together so as he can take over all the multiverses through manipulation and whatnot. But he's going to fail and that will be in the last chapter of this series: Chapter Twenty: The End of Tomorrow and the Beginning of Light, and then the last series Apocalypse Game: Trials and Tribulations will feature all of us on trial (with me on trial as well) by the Court Master (My idea and the only thing I think I will end up coming up with, and eventually the story series will end and then I'll be done.


	2. Whence Comes Help

**Apocalypse Game 2: Trial by Fire.**

A/N: Alright this is where the series/story is gonna get interesting, y'all have noticed that I've inserted myself as a character which is not really that unusual, but the fact that I have myself falling in love with a character from OMG. I don't know what to say, except the fact that I think Urd is a really good woman (Goddess) and nobody (sides Cven of fanfic notoriety: OMG: Trial by Tenderness) wants to do a romance about her. So this is my attempt at series two…wish me luck.

**Chapter One: Whence comes help?**

The ship was falling apart around Mac for the second time in two years and he was getting tired of it. He lost his first ship to that bomb and now he was losing it to a megalomaniac robot who wanted all his opponents dead. The escape pods had all been jettisoned and he was still on the bridge…correction, all the bridge crews were still with him, minus one sentient computer program who was saving her own skin.

"Why are you all still here?" Calhoun shouted over the alarms, "You should of saved your own skins while you still had a chance."

"What?" said an askance Shelby, "And leave you here to die?"

"The captain always goes down with the ship," he said, "The crew should have left when the getting was good and teleporting is no good since the ship is literally breaking apart."

"Sir," shouted Robin Leifler, "A backup program just activated and a force ten force field just activated around this half of the ship and the other half."

"What?" asked Calhoun, "That isn't part of our backup systems."

"I know sir, but the package was installed about 32 hours ago," said Robin, "I can't get anymore info than that."

"Computer," said Calhoun, "How long until impact with ground?"

"Impact in ten"

"Nine"

"Eight"

"Seven"

"Six"

"Five"

"Four"

"Three"

"Two…"

The count of one didn't happen, the ship came to rest on ground somewhere, even in its' split apart form, the ship was still usable.

"Computer," said Calhoun, "Disengage backup force fields."

"**_Voice Code is not recognized, please try again later."_**

"Computer," said Calhoun, "Voice Override Omega D1."

"_**Voice Code override is not recognized." **_

"Computer," said Calhoun, "Who authorized this command code?"

"_**Cpd code was authorized by the Chosen One, once he gives command code then the field will drop." **_

"Computer," Said Calhoun, "Where is the Chosen One?

"**_In one of the escape pods, they are scattered within a five mile radius of the crash site and Megatron is not currently sending out any drones to deal with us."_**

"Computer," said Calhoun, "Please try and raise the Chosen One on Com."

"_**Acknowledged."**_

Everyone had survived; all of the escape pods had fallen within a five mile radius of the Excalicon and had (miraculously) fallen in the same exact spot. We had started setting up a command post with a small communications center being the first thing that went up. We then assembled a few other things and attempted to a Dr. Frankenstein and get something for Morgan so she could survive.

"**Commander Calhoun calling Chosen One, come in Chosen one."**

"This is Chosen One," I said, "What do you want Calhoun?"

"**You've got a program running that I can't disable and I want to get off my ship to set up camp." **He said.

"Understood," I said, "Computer activate overdrive command code Alpha Omega Centaur."

"**_Acknowledged," _**said the computer, "**_All command codes have been restructured to be overrode by either Commander Calhoun or Chosen One."_**

Suddenly a voice shouted "Incoming!!!" and I turned to see five cycle drones coming towards us." "All gun emplacements fire!!!!" I shouted over the din of motors.

"Calhoun," I said, "Get the ship fixed and beam us supplies fast, if were gonna make this a small base relative to the ship we're gonna need help!!!!"

"**Acknowledged," **He said, **"But what about the guns and other weapons that Q gave us, where are they?"**

"They're in a small cubical box in the armory," I said as I fired a few shots off at the drones, "It's a dimensional holder, and I have the command codes, bring it here and we'll activate it."

He signed off and I turned to the battle at hand, there were five cycle drones all pumping hard power at us, something must have happened because as I remembered from the series of B.M they didn't have that much power.

"Get something on line," I shouted, "We need time!!!!"

"Pepper Breath!!!" shouted a voice

"Bug Zapper!!!" shouted another

"Digicorps," shouted a new voice "Surround and protect, get rid of the drones and then stand by!!!"

I looked to see about a dozen or so Digimon with insignia's on their chests being led by a human and it was the last thing in the world I expected to see…Tai from the original series.

Then somebody shouted for me to get out of the way of something, I didn't hear, but looked up (not in time though) to see a large chunk of rock falling on me.

End Chapter One

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So this is the end of Chapter One, we've landed on Cybertron in Cybertropolis and already five drones have attacked us. The Digimon Corps is my idea along with Tai (yes the original Tai) leading them. Tai is the only recognizable one, the other members of the corps and their human guardians will be made up by me and as you all know: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!


	3. In with the new and out with the old

**Apocalypse Game 2: Trial by Fire**

A/N: The whole Digicorps concept is an idea that I've been working around in my head since I first liked Digimon. I came up with the idea and so I own it. However, I don't own Tai who is from Season One of Digimon. Don't worry the Digicorps won't be a permanent fixture.

**Chapter 2: In with the new and out with the old.**

"John, look out!!!" somebody screamed as the fighting raged on. Apparently a stray shot had hit a building next to me and knocked it loose.

"Our father who art in Heaven," I started praying with fervor, "Hallowed is thy name…"

"Boomerang Sword!!!" called one of the Digimon who I later learned was Knightmon.

The rubble was redirected onto the five cycle drones who immediately tried to escape but were crushed into the ground.

"Thank you," I said, "For saving my life."

"It was nothing," He said shaking my hand, "My name is Knightmon and I must do what any member of the Order of Noblemon would do and that was to save your life."

"Digicorps," shouted Tai, "Regroup and move out!!"

The corps moved out, the all went on foot even Tai who seemed to have something weird about him that I couldn't quite place.

"This is Chosen One to Excalicon; the mess is cleared up," I said, "What are your instructions."

"John," said Calhoun gravely, "Scanners are reporting a massive firefight over in what appears to be the warehouse district, scanners say that it's a bunch of techno-organics and a squad of robots."

"Calhoun," I said, "Can you get a interference broadband COM badge developed?"

"Why?"

"Because Megatron may have found a way to jam our normal frequency and if we ever get in a situation that requires help then those just might save our lives." I said.

"I'll get Kebron on it right away," he said, "There are some ATV bikes being teleported to your group, pick ten people and head off in the direction on your scanners, if you run into the Digicorps tell them that they can lend a hand."

"Understood," I said, "Chosen One out."

"E-X-Force," I said to the tougher X-men, "We've got a situation over in the warehouse district, might be Meg's and his goons taking out the Maximals, we need to move on out pronto."

"Who does that include?" asked Wolverine, "Cause I for one am itching for a little combat."

"Cyclops, Cable, Wolverine, Phoenix, Nightcrawler, Bishop, Quicksilver, Storm, Magneto, and I," I said, "Mount up and move out!!!"

In case you might be wondering, the X-men team is as follows (Those who weren't mentioned is who I put down and in case your wondering I put Magneto on because well this is after the wars and whatnot): Cable, Mage, Psylocke, Mist (Some of these characters I made up), Pyro, Blob, Yeron, Steel Drum, Iceman, Gorgon, Hayfever, Fellow, Goodman, Neorotic, Dead-shot, M-slot, Burn Baby, and Riveter."

There was a chorus of Ayes and we set off.

"Chosen one," said Phoenix on her com, "I am reading two sets of minds here; chaotic like they don't have a mind and four singular minds."

"The four singular will be the Maximals," I said, "As for the chaotic, those will be drones like we just faced half an hour ago."

"Should I contact the Maximals?" she asked, "Or should I attempt to shut down the Chaos?"

"Contact the Maximals and tell them we'll be there to save their lives," I said "Tell them to hang on…Afterburn!!!"

We drove on.

**Warehouse 41**

"Rattrap you idiot," shouted Blackarachnia, "Why'd you have to go and try and force yourself to transform, now were sitting ducks while Tankorr and his drone buds take us out."

"I wanted to be able to transform instead of just being a useless member of the team!!!" he shouted, "sides I never thought that we'd end up like this!!!"

"Will you two shut up?" screamed Optimus, "We've got to keep running until help arrives."

"Oh right," said Rattrap, "We're all gonna die and you think…"

Just then help arrived in the form of ten motorbikes screaming down the roadway and stopping in front of the oncoming Vehicons.

"You Optimus?" I shouted "Cause I'm here to rescue you!"

"A kid?" asked Cheetor "The Matrix sent us a kid?"

"Shut up spots," I said, "And let a hero do his work…I need cover fire!!!"

Immediately the rest of the bunch all got off the bikes and started blasting at the tank drones and Tankorr.

"Goldwood…**Mergence of Sprits to create….Guardian Thor!!!"**

"**Tankorr Crush!!!" **Shouted Tankorr as he lined me up in his sights.

"**Blade of the Immortal Valiant!!!" **I screamed as I ran in and bushwhacked all his drone backups which were about ten drones and then I turned to him.

"**You feel lucky punk, you ready to die?"**

That was the first time I ever saw fear in a Vehicon and for a tank that's kind of hard to do so.

"Thank…Thank you," Said Blackarachnia "I appreciate you doing this for us."

"T'was nothing," I said "Sides I am a hero and…"

"**This is Digicorps calling anybody in the vicinity of the Citadel; we've got a situation that requires help!!!"**

"That was Tai," I said, "X-Force, Maximals move out!!"

We raced against the clock; every second spent dawdling would mean certain death for the Corps.

We finally got to the main area outside the citadel to find the Digicorps fighting against innumerable odds (something around 30-5) and decided to give them help.

"Megatron's gone way too far," screamed Optimus, "I am going in to deal with him!!!"

(A/N: In case your wondering, the start of chapter two is somewhere around Mercenary Pursuits.)

"Rattrap," I said, "Control the power within you,"

"I'd love to," he yelled while transforming and un-transforming at the same time and looking like he'd eaten to much cheese, "But I can't!!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" screamed Tai as he was hit by a bolt from Thrust and his cycle drones.

"Nooooooooooo…..**Valiant Transformation to THOR!!!!"**

"Don't die on me kid," I shouted as I raced through a dozen or so cycle-drones to reach him, but it was too late he was bleeding profusely and he was hit with shrapnel as well. "Nobody is dying on my watch!!" But it was too late, he died and I lay there sobbing as the rest of the Corps got eliminated.

"**Megatron!!!!!!!!!" **I Screamed, "**You killed an innocent human being who was pure and just and righteous, I will remember this act when you stand before a judge and jury!!!!"**

"Kid!!!" Screamed Blackarachnia throwing webbing around me, "We've gotta get outta here or otherwise we won't live to see tomorrow!!!"

"**Forget about that," **I/Thor cried, **"That beast killed a comrade in arms, and I cannot let that go unpunished!!!"**

"Deal with it," she said and I was knocked into unconsciousness by Optimus running out with a full squadron of drones on his tail and picking me up and then that's all I knew.


	4. Soul Search

**Apocalypse Game 2: Trial by Fire**

A/N: alright so the first two chapters were really dumb, but I don't usually do well on the first two chapters. However now that my character is in a coma again thanks to his transformation (see Apoc Game Chapter 15 or something like that) I can do another bit of an in-depth exploration, or in other words use the coma to finally bring out more truths that need to be exposed

**Chapter Three: Finding the calm to control the power within.**

So far our landing on Cybertron hadn't been that good, we'd gotten attacked by cycle-drones, helped rescue some friends and then lose a group to negligence on my part, and now I'm in a coma and I can't do anything.

Calhoun looked at Optimus the way an executioner looks at a criminal who has just gotten a pardon, only this time Calhoun was being restrained by Si Cwan and Zak Kebron because he wanted to murder Optimus for knocking me out.

"What the hell did you have to knock him out for?" screamed Calhoun, "Do you realize that he already has it hard enough, but now were gonna have to send some psychic in to bring him back out."

"I did what I had to Calhoun," said Optimus a bit to coldly for Calhoun's liking, "Goldwood needs to find the balance within himself to completely transform into Thor, those transformations are just Halfling transformations and the reason that he goes into a coma like state is because his system can't handle the transformation."

"Calhoun," said Doc Connors, "Existentially if Goldwood keeps on going through these transformations unchecked then he will die."

"There is nothing we can do," said Banner, "Our hope now rests in Optimus Primal who has access to the Spirit Zone where he can help the Chosen One reach full potential."

"Well I don't like it," said Calhoun, "First Belldandy died, and then we lost the Digicorps who weren't really part of our group and now we've lost or almost about to lose the Chosen One."

"This is not for you to like," said Strange floating in, "Yours is not to question, only to obey, Optimus already has my permission to help John."

"Fine," was all Calhoun said as he walked to his ready room.

"Lets do it," said Optimus

**Spirit Zone**

"Oiii," I said "Where am I?"

"Welcome to the Zone of Spirits," said a voice right behind me, "This is where all those who are dead or yet to be dead find themselves."

I turned to see a familiar female floating like a ghost (well if she wasn't a ghost what would she be?) next to me.

"Bell?" I asked, "I thought you died."

"I did, but because my body is an immortal body it can't decompose and so I remain tethered to the zone until I am either released or I give up on living as a ghost."

"But why am I here?" I asked a bit nervously, "I'm not dead, I'm just knocked out."

"Your transformations kid," said Tai appearing, "They will end up killing you if you don't harness the energy and find the calm to control the power within."

"You sound too much like a Zen Buddhist," I said, "Not that there's anything wrong with that, it's just that I don't normally like ghosts telling me how to do stuff."

"They don't like it anymore then you do kid," said a new voice, "Oh and by the way I'm Calvin also known as Stupendous Man."

"So you want to explain to me how you're a ghost here if your whole school got vaporized?" I asked a bit askance, "Cause Hobbes said that they blew the school up or at least that's what the Calvin clone said."

"I wish I knew," said Calvin, "But the important thing is trying to help you find your inner strength to control the power and master it."

"I've tried," I said, "while we were waiting for action to happen I was training in the holodeck and I didn't black out any of those times I did my transformations."

"Morgan," said Bell, "She's the person who somehow became a computer program, but she wouldn't allow you to fully access your power, that's why."

"Then what do I have to do?" I asked?

"Learn how to transform like we did when we landed on Cybertron," said Optimus appearing in all astral splendor. "We couldn't transform because we were infected, but the Oracle showed us that in order to master the beast within we needed to truly be able to say….**I am Transformed."**

He transformed, into his battle mode, which is now I understand how I should of learned before.

"Optimus," I said, "Teach me."

We went through what felt like an eternity, (well in non-space time it probably was an eternity) and every time that I felt my quiet point I transformed into Thor and I was able to control it before I had to go back to my regular mode.

Finally what felt like three years later (in actuality it was two hours) I sat on a dock on some Spirit Zone and gazed into the waters with Bell sitting next to me.

"I can't do it," I said, "Every time I transform it lasts only for five minutes and then I revert back."

"You're not finding your still point," she said, "You've found your quiet point which has helped, but you've yet to find the still point that separates you from everything else, that's what Optimus has trying to help you understand."

"I can't do it," I said, "I can't face failure and die."

"Can't or won't?" asked Calvin toweling off from a Zone swim, "We know you're in love and that's what may be holding you back."

Suddenly there was a large crack and a creature that looked evil (hey, any creature that arrives with a "crack" sound has to be evil) and turned its gaze on the five of us and smiled.

"So…you've finally found out your powers Chosen One," said the Creature, "Then it is time for Loki to help end your search….Siphon Blast!!!"

I wave of power blasted through the zone and knocked out the four of them except me; I stood my ground poised to battle.

"Brave you are and foolish as well," Loki said, "The host will be glad for a new meal."

"Creature," I shouted with bravo, "You shall not have any of us, and for I am Thor incarnate and I will battle you…**I am transformed!!!"**

"That's impossible," he sputtered, "We scattered Thor to the far reaches of the cosmos."

"**You forgot about our soul brother, and now we shall teach you a lesson that will remind the darkness who is in charge…Speed of the Dragon!!!"**

I raced up and along the creature blasting and hitting at various points; he was angered and fired at us which only resulted him hitting himself.

Finally at long last I hit him one last time with Excalibur and he fell defeated and disappeared, then I waited to be knocked out to go deeper into the Zone where I would be in a coma forever and nothing happened.

"Bravo," said Optimus, "You found your still point."

"But what was it?" I asked, "The only thing I remembered before Thor took over was thinking that I needed to protect your souls."

"That's what your still point is," said Optimus gleefully, "You realize that protection is needed for them and not for you and you can transform for longer."

"Calvin," I said, "I'm going back now, what do you want me to say to Hobbes?"

"That I'm coming back as soon as I can find a body," Said Calvin, "Optimus said I am not yet ready to join the Matrix and I must return."

"Tai…Bell," I said turning to them with sadness in my eyes, "I am sorry that I cannot bring you back, but we will keep you in our memories."

"Don't worry," said Tai, "I've been dead before and I always manage to come back."

"I'm a Goddess first Class," said Bell, "I'll find a way."

And with that I sped towards the open light at the end of the zone and found my body in interzone, the place where dimensionally displaced beings coma like bodies rest until they are needed. My body was flashing in and out because I was almost out of time before medical attention would be needed. I entered my body and found a change, as I entered my hair became metallic white and I changed height to six one and I had a bigger weapon as Excalibur became Ultra-Excalibur.

I looked up to see a lot of people standing around the bio-bed talking or staring down at me and some doc or somebody was calling out that I was dead and as they lifted the sheet I said… "I'm back."


	5. Things not seen

**Apocalypse Game: Trial by Fire**

A/N: Alright, so we introduced another myth character as well, Loki. Though he wasn't a true myth character, he was a Myth Anagram, the whole concept will be explained by Artemis in a few nanoseconds, but this chapter is going to be an explanation from the dark side on why they wanna remove me from the scene (and it's for reasons not stated in Series One).

**Chapter Four: Things not seen.**

"Rauuuuuuuuuugh!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Megatron as he lost control and went back to Dragon mode, "Why do I keep failing!?!?!?"

"Master," said the Diagnostic Drone, (you know the one, the one who developed a personality persona that later helped Tankorr/Rhinox) "You didn't know that his full potential would be reached, nor did you know that the Maximal unit Optimus Primal would be in there."

"It makes no difference D.D." said Artemis eating an apple as he worked on a program, "The Chosen One was supposed to have his spirit destroyed and then the Loki Anagram was supposed to take over."

"So what went wrooooong!?!?!" Screamed Megatron, though this time he controlled it, "Why did a puny human defeat an anagram program created to be Thor's biggest foe?"

"Why do you wanna destroy him anyway?" asked D.D. "What reason do you fear him?"

"He has a quality about him that my old namesake once saw in a human during the Autobot-Decepticon War era," mused Megatron, "This human hated both sides but always ended up fighting for the Autobots, this human had a gift of spirit that made him strong and helped end the war, he too had a power remarkably similar to what this child now has."

"I'd say," said Ryoko entering with Ri-o-oki, "That the anagram program couldn't stand up against the boy because it wasn't prepared to deal with a stronger being, Megatron when your resident genius activated the anagram, you didn't give it room to learn and grow."

"So what you're saying," said D.D. "Is that this child might be the descendant of this human who fought against your old namesake, but that's impossible, the anagram should have been able to defeat the child in his weakened condition and instead we learn something that is seen yet unseen that possibly the anagram wasn't constructed properly."

"That wasn't necessary," said Artemis a bit defensively, "It was supposed to be stronger then The Chosen One because C.O was supposed to be weak, somehow Optimus was able to help him realize his full potential and that made him stronger, now we don't have a weapon to use against them."

"Not to mention," said Washuu entering as well, "We could have brought back the three spirits to serve us and help end this pitiful little war, now we have to contend with things not seen by us, but by a greater possibility that they can now bring in help."

"The puny Maximals now have help from the X-men, the Goddess Clan, The Excalicon, and one Chosen One," stated Tenchi coming in sweaty from training against Ayeka's guards, "While we have the whole glory of Megatron to help us defeat them, we killed off the Digicorps, we can kill them off as well."

"They can get help though," said Megatron, "They can easily find more ways to defeat my drones, Tankorr says that the kid took out all the drones himself then turned to take on him, Tankorr isn't afraid at all usually, but he saw something in that child that would frighten most hardened warriors."

"The Maximals must fall," said Artemis, "Even with their allies now on Cybertron somewhere, they won't be able to be everywhere at once if we send out the whole shebang to crush the ."

"Fowl," said Megatron, "As much as I like your idea you forget one thing…they could burrow underground and then come in right here into this very room and defeat us."

"Meg's," said Ryoko, "Your forgetting that this Tetris blocked room would defeat them for you."

"We wait and see for now," said Artemis, "But remember that they might have an ace up their sleeve that we might not know about."

"Washuu," asked Megatron, "Can you create another anagram program?"

"No I can't," said Washuu, "I only had that one because it was given to me as a present and I never saved the backup files for creating the thing, that thing was one of a kind and we can learn from it never to send in something alone."

"Then it's hopeless," said Artemis with mock despair, "We're all gonna die."

"Shut up Fowl," said the whole group in unison.

Suddenly Sasami ran in, she had been monitoring all communications that could be picked up by Megatron, "Guys," she cried, "We've got a Code Omega Alpha Blue."

"What?" said Washuu doing her little techno-psychic thing and pulling up her laptop, "Damn, she's right a bunch of ships outside of orbital defense system and…."

"…And" said Fowl activating his screen, "We've got spatial wormhole detection all over Cybertron, but I can't locate where they are entering."

"Computer," said Tenchi racing to one of the computers, "Bring all drones and the three Generals back in here, activate Orbital Defense Ring and wait until ships are within range."

"Megatron," said Sasami, "They've got a full flipping army now to defeat us, make more drones, no Generals only drones, I've got an idea and it has to do with your earlier comment on things not seen."

"What??" said Megatron, "How did the Ships get through?"

"Best guess," said Fowl, "They warped here through normal space without wormholes, or used interdimensional warp which doesn't leave an opening."

"Forward the unity of Cybertron," said Megatron, "And let the chips fall where they may.

­­------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: alright now, the name of the chapter comes from the fact that the Dark Crew as that's what I'll be calling them from now on are completely in the dark since their attempt to place a spy within the Light Crew's camp. They don't see the signs twisting and turning to the fact that the Chosen One is indeed a descendant of a great warrior who helped end the Great War.


	6. Things seen and unseen

**Apocalypse Game 2: Trial by fire.**

A/N: Okay, so last chapter was a little introspective on the people over at Domain of Evil, and it was putting to light the fact that they will fall and be defeated by my people. The ancestor thing was just something that I came up with, but it will be a bit more central to explanation this coming chapter as my character explains it a bit in more detail. The end of the last chapter dealt with reinforcements coming in, both in space and on foot, I'll explain how I called them without using communications that could be tracked by Meg's.

**Chapter Five: Things seen and unseen. **

"Welcome back to the living world," said Urd kissing me on the lips, "You had us worried there for a few minutes when your body started fading."

"Nothing I couldn't of handled," I said, "Urd, I spoke to your sister in the Spirit Zone while I was out, and she said that she would come back."

Her eyes lit up with glee and happiness to know that her sister would be back, the next question that she asked me kind of shocked me, "Did she say anything about Skuld, because we all want to know."

"No," I said sadly, "I didn't have much time in there, but I searched for her psychically and couldn't find any trace of her, its possible that she may no longer be in that plain of existence as a ghost and might have moved though the other realms."

"Chosen One," said Optimus, "Calvin relayed a message to me after you left since I left after you did."

"Calvin?" asked Hobbes who was nursing a beer because he still hadn't gotten over the fact that Calvin was dead, "Calvin is in the Zone?"

"Yes," I said, "Calvin is attempting to get back, there is a way that he knows but he needs more time."

"What was the message Optimus?" I asked, hoping that it might be a clue on how to defeat Megatron and his friends, "The power of the Sword lies in the past as you are of the future."

"The power of the Sword," I mused, "Lies in the past as you, which means me are of the future, what the heck does that mean?"

"Impossible," said Hobbes, "The Sword's power is in relishment to Chosen One's true ascension once he/they realize their power potential, if the user if of the future then there is chance that the Chosen One still needs to bring in more help."

"Explain Hobbes," I ordered, "You aren't making any sense by that whole statement."

"You and Thor are byproducts of the future, when man an energy will one day merge to create beings of double nature for fighting wars, Calvin went to see someone called The Oracle when his family went to New York several years ago." He explained, "The Oracle told Calvin that there would be one of the future who would use help from the power of the past."

"Meaning," said Optimus as Cheetor and Rattrap realized what Calvin was saying, "That the Chosen One must become totally angelic to tap his full potential and then and only then can he defeat Megatron."

"But," I said as realization dawned on me, "My ancestor Davin DeGoldwood had a power similar to mine, he used a sword similar to the one that I now hold, that might be what Calvin meant, also he (my ancestor) fought in The Great War after Unicron was defeated above Cybertron and Hot Rod became Rodimus Prime."

"Your ancestor fought in The Great War?" asked Cheetor, "But wouldn't that make you…like fifty years old then?"

"He was a kid…my age Cheetor," I said, "And he got married at age 20 and lived happily married to his wife until they both died at the age of 90."

"Well," said Rattrap, "We're gonna need help, but how do we go around getting it?"

"Hey," I said punching him friend-like, "We've got two top notch psychics with Professor X and Phoenix."

"What should we say?" they asked as they prepared to send out messages to all the other dimensions, "What would be appropriate?"

"I think just sending out a simple SOS to all dimensions and see who shows up would be a good start," I said, "Whoever answers via ship or on foot will be welcome."

"_This is Professor X and Phoenix calling out to anyone in'hearing' distance of this call, the army that is opposing Megatron on Cybertron needs help, we are outnumbered a lot to a little and they have more, please help us in our most dire hour of need."_ That was all they said and that's was all they needed to say, because if I had hunches correct there would be a lot of warriors out there wanting to be part of the glory that would destroy Megatron.

**Starship Enterprise**

"Mr. Worthington," said Captain Picard, "Set course for Cybertron and find us the nearest dimensional wormhole."

"Aye sir," said the navigator formerly known as Archangel.

"Mr. Gambit and Cat, please inform your respective corps that we will be arriving shortly on Cybertron and that we will be teaming up with local resistance."

"Aye Sir," said the Elite Force commander and chief who were formally part of the X-men.

**Millennium Falcon**

"Chewie," said Han Solo Organa, "Find an unstable wormhole and prepare to go to light speed, then detonate one of our bombs as soon as we reach midpoint."

"Raaaaara," was all Chewbacca said as he punched in the coordinates.

"Rogue, Sleet, Rancor, and Diamond Fleets," said Han on an all ship broadcast, "Prepare for hyper-jump and then follow detonation patterns as we come out of jump."

There was a general compliance call from all ships as they all warped away.

**Jade Fist**

"Artoo," said Luke, "Prepare coordinates, then give a coordinate flash to the Fist Corps,"

Artoo complied and then plugged himself into the socket to relay commands.

"What's going on here hon?" asked Mara as she walked in from the 'fresher, "We have another crisis on our hands?"

"I don't know, darling," said Luke Skywalker, "I just got a psychic summons from some planet called Cybertron from a Professor X and a Phoenix saying that they needed help, I don't think it was directional because it echoed like it was a general summons to anybody."

"Well then," said Mara strapping on her battle armor, "let's get dangerous."

**Old (Feudal) Japan**

"Damn," said Kagome, "How are we supposed to get anywhere when we need to keep on looking for the jewels"

"Don't worry about it," said Inu-Yasha, "Shessomaru, found a reflective pool that can transport people to different places."

"Then let's go," said Shippo.

**Avenger's Mansion**

"Let's move people," said Reed Richards, "We've got an emergency and we need to move fast!!"

**Bat-Cave**

"Will you need your dimensional hopper Bruce?" asked Asrael prepping the hopper, "Cause I'm taking mine."

"Yep," said Bruce getting into his gear, "And prep for hard resistance, I know the old shows that dealt with the transformers and we may need to go full speed to survive."

**Fortress of Solitude**

"Supercorps assemble!" shouted Superman, "We've got people who need saving!!"

With that, all groups appeared on Cybertron.


	7. Intermission of sorts

**Apocalypse Game 2: Trial by Fire**

A/N: okay, this is where we change perspectives and go to a mysterious castle floating in the sky (no relation to Castle in the Sky) in a place that is not a place in a time that is not a time. In other words welcome to Limbo, time and spectrum don't exist here, and neither should atmosphere.

**Intermission of sorts**

"This plan of the Council of Darkness went well," muttered a figure to himself as he sat in a computer control room, "That is until they messed up and now the random equation went astray, now I must control him again without letting him know I'm back."

"Muttering to yourself again?" asked Limbus the former ruler of limbo, "It gets quite annoying and whatnot when I try and concentrate on the game at hand and you go off on a tangent talking to yourself Game master."

"Shut it Limbus," said Limbus, "Fowl was supposed to be the element that we could control so as Cybertron would be handed to Megatron on a platter and all of the 'formers there would worship him, however Fowl messed up and Megatron came and did his own agenda, now the Chosen One has entered the picture and I thought that when my men didn't return that they had died killing him, now I know that he is a unforeseeable equation that must be dealt with."

"**Incoming message," **said the computer, **"From Dimension 21 B.3."**

"What?" said the Game master, "Who would be contacting me?"

"This is Limbus," said Limbus, "Who is calling Limbo?"

"_This is Captain Holly Short of LEPrecon,"_ said a no nonsense voice, "_Our dimensional parameters have found Artemis Fowl since you lost him, we are sending in a full complement of Elite to deal with him and are requesting that you do nothing to interfere Game master, Short out."_

"Well," said the Game master, "They found Fowl, that means we can go ahead and reconstitute the plans to recommence Objective: Multiversal Takeover."

"Shouldn't we be worried about the Chosen One oh wise master?" asked Limbus, "He is the other equation that we should be worried about, since he survived your people's attack, he obviously realizes that you want something and he went to Cybertron…"

"…Where he will be too late Limbus," said the Game Master, "Cybertron has fallen to Megatron and his vehicons, the only stopping thing stopping Megatron is Optimus Prime and his followers and of course the Chosen One."

"**Alert, proxmis Alert," **said the Computer, **"Critical problem in bay three."**

"Damn," said Limbus, "Computer, camera in bay three."

The camera showed a rumbling and then one of the packages burst open and a creature appeared a creature that could only be described as the devil itself.

"Ah shoot," muttered the Game master as he ordered weapons online, "Why now does that creature decide to appear?"

"What is it Master?" asked Limbus, "I can't get a sensor lock on it."

"Classified File F, sub category A," was the only thing that the Game master said.

"Oh no," muttered Limbus as he went to defense level 1, basically where everything was cut off from the main room and the main room activated its plasma defense system.

"Wait," said the Game master, "Send it to Dimension Tyre, they might be able to use it."

"Yes master," said Limbus as he opened the airlock nearest the creature and sent it tumbling to Dimension Tyre, also known as Earth 23 with Cybertron.

The creature, a bluish creature with a hound like body tumbled through the portals, its anger growing and suddenly it transformed into a dragon like iguana with a red body and double tail. It shot out a fire ball in disgust at the castle and then kept tumbling.


	8. Gathering of Darkness

**Apocalypse Game 2: Trial by Fire**

A/N: Alright, so I don't know the name of the former master of limbo or if the guy called Game Master is known as the Game Master, it was a guess on my part. I don't any said characters here except my character, and the whole romance thingy with Chosen One and Urd, Banpei and Siegel, and Mara and ???? That is yet to come, since I haven't formally had her fall in love yet since she hasn't played a big roll yet, so she mayn't fall in love at all. I can tell you this…Whoever falls in love will stay alive through book three (only five chapters since all the characters go on trial by the Judge, that'll be explained later though.)

Chapter Six: Gathering of Darkness

I looked around and was amazed, there were many people coming through dimensional portals and more were in space, I guess that Professor X and Phoenix had done the job.

"People!" I shouted, "I am the Chosen One and I am the one who called you here, you've all been brought here to fight a war that could shape life forever and help the dimensions remain free and un-enslaved."

A guy with cat-like ears stepped forward and spoke, "I am Inu-Yasha and I wish to know the reason that I've been brought here when I can still be fighting evils that have what I want."

"Inu-Yasha, in case you didn't understand," I said to him and to all of the assembled, "We are fighting a war that will help save us from the clutches of something vile that has taken over a planet that does not belong to him, if you do not wish to fight then you and your companions may go back to your dimension, but if we die then you will remember that you could of helped when you are enslaved by Megatron and those he places under him."

Inu-Yasha looked ready to come out and kick me, but another figure with the group stepped forward and spoke, "Chosen One," he said, "I am Shessomaru, younger brother to Inu-Yasha, and I will throw my full support into your war against this evil, I may not speak for my brother, but I speak for all those gathered here who wish freedom above slavery."

A murmured agreement rose, all saying that they wanted to fight; Shessomaru turned to Inu-Yasha and spoke with him.

"You idiot," said Shess, "You want to go to back to Japan and fight Naruku by yourself with out Kagome, do you really have that much of a death wish??"

"This leader of theirs," muttered Inu-Yasha out of range so Kagome wouldn't hear, "Is a kid, do you expect me to take orders from him?"

"You listen to Kagome," said Shess, "Or is different because she's someone who you love?"

"Fine," said Inu-Yasha, "I'll stay and fight, buy only because Koga would call me a coward."

**Megatron's Citadel **

"I don't believe this," screamed Megatron, "The child brought in help from all dimensions and we were powerless to stop him."

"Master," said D.D. (Diagnostic Drone) "I may have a solution that could help win this war once and for all."

"What is it you worthless peace of junk?" growled Megs, "It'd better be something good that can help."

"Have you ever heard of the Dialon Dimension?" asked D.D. realizing that his master needed all the help he needed.

"Nooooooooooo," said Megs trying to remember if he had, "Why, what does it offer me?"

"Ultimate powers, help, and allies," said D.D. "its formal name is the Digital Dimension, monsters of unbelievable power reside there."

"Digimon??" asked Ryoko strolling in, "There is only one creature that can help end this war and he's a creature that not even your eminence can tame."

"Nonsense," said Megatron, "I am Megatron ruler of all I survey and there is nothing I can handle."

"Computer," said Tenchi strolling in, "Show vital statistics of VengaDevimon, and show the statistics of a merge between V.D and Megatron."

The computer complied with a whole bunch of statistics, showing that Megatron wouldn't have a problem in merging with the creature.

"Soooooooooooo," said Megatron, "Accessing this dimension will enable us to end this war?"

"Yes," said Tenchi smiling, "We need all the power to destroy Organics and the puny humans."

"But how do we access it?" asked Ryoko, "We don't have devices, there is no world computer, and it is a forbidden dimension to all."

"I believe I can be of assistance," said a voice.

They all turned to see a human like creature amble in.

"I am Mulch Diggums, jack of all trades and I believe that my services are needed here," said the dwarf.

"Mulch Diggums?" asked a voice, "I thought you were in jail after our last escapade, how'd you escape?"

"Hello Artimas," said Mulch glumly, realizing that his cover would be blown and that recon would no longer be an option, "Seems that you were able to break through the memory loss that the Captain put on you."

"Yes I did," said Artimas, "But my question is, how can one break into the Digital Dimension when it's supposedly code guarded by the Guardians."

"There is an errant code stream that I found," said Mulch, "It broke away from the rest of the pool and opened a few thousand codes up, now you just need to find a code that is like the rest and……….bingo!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A chamber opened in the middle of the floor and a portal activated to the dark underworld of the Digital World.

"Scavenger X," said Megatron motioning to a drone that was battle scarred and still alive, "Go in and bring back VengaDevimon."

The drone complied, transformed into a floating sphere and went downwards to get the creature.

"So what power does VengaDevimon have and what powers will I have when we are merged?" asked Megatron with a smile on his face.

"It is unknown," said Diagnostic Drone, "But he will have soul suck, a power that literally rips a soul from a person, be they Maximal or puny human, once it combines with you, the power is unimaginable since we don't know what a Dragon/Devil hybrid will occur."

Suddenly alarms started going off around the portal, Megatron realized that there would be problems and he lowered two cables downwards.

"All of you, except D.D!!" shouted Megatron, "Leave me, I will summon you once I and the creature have become one."

The creature's essence slowly seeped into Megatron and Scavenger X made its way up out of the darkness. The whole process took an hour to complete and soon the newly reformatted Megatron called upon his people to come in again.

"**Behold the power," said the creature, "of Megradevimon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

The creature that was once Megatron rose up out of the council to the top of the citadel to destroy his enemies.

**Excalicon Crash site **

Most of the travelers had gone down to the catacombs to explore and camp while they were here, I was standing surveying the scout group that was going to go out and do some scouting when the rumbling started. I looked up to the sky to see a creature rise out of what was once Megatron's place of evil.

"**Infidels," **The creature screamed, **"Behold the power of Megradevimon, and behold your destruction!!!"**


	9. On the Wings of Angels

**Apocalypse Game 2: Trial by Fire.**

A/N: Okay, so last chapter was lame and I apologize for it, but this chapter will be better because there is a battle in it and a few characters die, but I'm not going to tell you who. Oh and this series doesn't follow any of the Beast Machines like I said it would originally, that's too much time and too much writing, and that would make Apocalypse Game 3: Trial and Judgment not work. This chapter will probably be the last chapter that features Artimas, Mulch, and Diagnostic Drone. These three will realize their mistakes in serving Meg's and help bring him to an end. So, we begin.

**Chapter Seven: On the Wings of Angels.**

We all looked up to see the monstrosity that was once known as Megatron, towering up over us. He looked…..well he was already evil already so the fact that he merged with the Digital world's equivalency of the Devil, it was hard to enough to say that he looked normal.

"**I am Megradevimon," **roared the creature, **"Feel the wrath of the power of pure darkness!!!!!"**

I saw a streak of black fly across the sky and I knew that Optimus was soaring towards an ultimate battle that would determine everything. So I flew up as well, followed by Banpei.

"This is insane," said Optimus, "Megatron how can you allow yourself to become like this?"

"**I am Alpha and Omega," **The creature roared, **"To stand against me Primal is going to end up killing you, surrender and I will make your deaths painless as I purify this planet to be all Techno."**

"You have someone standing against you as well Megatron!!" cried Banpei lifting up his Skimmer sword, "You forget about the power that is within those who believe!!!"

Banpei flew straight at Megatron and whacked him with the skimmer. Now put this to thought, a robot turned human with a really big sword that can move through time against a creature that can destroy with a single blast in any form. Now consider Banpei in human form with no formal training in the art of fighting; however as a robot he had tons of power. Well to put it lightly he didn't survive. Megradevimon blasted Banpei straight down to the ground. He didn't survive, he was dead before he hit the ground and I knew that Siegel would be devastated.

"**Puny human," **laughed Megradevimon, **"He couldn't even stand up to my power!!!!"**

I could feel the anger boiling up in me, this was unfair, none of us were strong enough to fight him. Already Belldandy had died and now Banpei had died, who would be next before he was brought down?

"Chosen One," I cried, "Merge with the powers to become……**Angethor, Guardian of Heaven."**

"**You???" **laughed the creature, **"Let's see how well one can stand up to my power…..Soul Blaster!!!!"**

The blast came straight at me and hit me hard, now I know why no one could ever stand up to that attack, it was impossible because it practically killed you.

He lined up again and was about to let loose with another when….** "Sword of Truth!!!!"**

I looked up from my ending place on a building from the blast and saw an angel with four wings battling Megradevimon. The angel looked familiar, and then I realized that it was MagnaAngemon, somehow he had come through as well and was battling the evil as was the custom of Angels.

I flew up to join the fight and witnessed the being was injured, he was bleeding and it was from a gash across his chest.

"Angemon," I said, "You're injured, get out of here and leave the fighting to those that can handle it, come back when you're better."

"Ha," he said, "You couldn't stand up to the blast, I saved you from the brunt of it by blocking the second attack."

Megradevimon fired off another blast and we both dodged, well Angemon didn't get out in time and he screamed in pain as he realized he was starting to disperse.

"Angemon, Angethor," He cried "Spirit mergence to…………** "MagnaThormon!!!!"**

His last words were those few words, but he had sacrificed his power to help create a weapon to destroy Megradevimon.

"**Megradevimon," **I cried, **"You have caused the death of way too many of my friends, now as I, the prosecutor of justice carry out your sentence; you shall be destroyed."**

Then in my mind, I heard Artimas, Mulch, and the Diagnostic Drone talking to each other and trying to open the portal. Megradevimon must have sensed it as well, but I had to keep him occupied so they could do so.

"**Angel's Sword!!!!"**

A sword of pure light hit and struck Megradevimon, but he still kept fighting, suddenly his power started to dwindle and he realized that he was being pulled back in, but all of a sudden I heard a psychic scream and I realized that Megradevimon was killing Mulch, Artimas, and D.D to survive.

"**Ultimate Power attack,"** I cried as I did a charge in midair at him, **"Angel's Judgment!!!!!!**

The attack worked, the force of that and the force of the portal pushed him back in, Optimus then started blazing away at him, I could then sense two minds now, Meg's and VengaDevimon, one was struggling to get out and not be pulled out. They must have done it, because I only felt Megatron's mind and the portal close. There was only one last thing to do, a battle to destroy the portal and code.

I flew down and in to the citadel and saw three dead bodies and I saw Megatron trying to furiously reactivate the portal, **"Give up Megatron," **You've caused enough trouble already today and I will personally see that you don't have access anymore.

Megatron must of thought that I was crazy, because he came at me and I then attacked with everything I had, **"Angel's Firewave!!!"**

The attack worked, Megatron slumped down as he was knocked out and the portal and computer used to activate the portal were both destroyed.

Then I felt Angemon's voice in my head and that was the last thing I heard before I blacked out, not from an over usage as usual, but because I was dying from using all the power that I had.


	10. Intermission 2: Meeting of Minds

**Apocalypse Game: Trial by Fire.**

A/N: okay, so I'm going to admit that this fic isn't a good fic so far, and I hate to admit it but I think it stinks. However, after this chapter, I'm finally going to have that R-rated chapter, basically a good few pages with a lot of making out and whatnot that should satisfy you. My character as you guessed as of the end of the last chapter got knocked out again and is going to end up in the spirit zone, but this time the revelation of a life time will be given to him.

So as usual, I don't own anything.

**Chapter Eight: Intermission 2: Meeting of Minds.**

"Not again," I muttered, "It seems every time that I wake up from a large fight I end up in the Zone."

"You think you've got it tough?" asked a voice, "Good god John, shut up and act like a guardian."

I turned to see Banpei and Calvin strolling up and I saw Calvin frowning at me.

"You don't have reason to talk Cal," I said, "You're sitting in the Zone doing nothing while I'm out in the world saving the Dimensions from destruction."

Banpei then turned and smacked me across the face and started lecturing me like there was no tomorrow, "You bastard," he screamed, "I just died and yet you think that just because all of us who end up here are sitting on our bums."

I cringed, and I felt blood and then realized that he was serious, but he kept on lecturing, "And further of all, you of all people seem to think that because you are a guardian and an ancient you think you are unlike the rest of us?"

"Damn," said Calvin, "You shouldn't have told him that Banpei and now things that are unseen are revealed."

"He has reason to know," said a mystic voice, "He is the key to the future."

"Who are you?" I asked, "And why do you three seem familiar?"

"We are the Musi," said "We have been watching you for some time and we have realized that you are the Ancient."

I stared in amazement; these three beings were the Muses of Ancient times, the foretellers of death, and the holders of life. Now I know why they seemed familiar, I had seen them before, because I had once been with them.

"Circe, Gaea, and Nerva," I said, "What did you call me….the Ancient?"

"Yes," said Banpei, "The reason that the Bridge operated for you is because you as the Ancient constructed the First Bridge."

"I don't understand," I said, "How can I be an Ancient?"

"Have you ever heard of Chronis?" Asked Nerva who was a black skinned Amazon.

"The Ancient Guardian of Time?" I asked, "The guardian who was immortal and yet mortal?"

"Yes."

"Damn," I said, "And I am the re-incarnation of him?"

"Yes," said Circe, "and Calvin, you are an ancient as well."

"What?" Screamed Calvin, "How can I be a Guardian, how am I an ancient?"

"That is because you are an Elder," said Gaea, "You are Tyronis, First Guardian of the Sword of Rogin."

"Tyronis," I said, "the only mortal Elder who lived to be over 1,000 years old, and never left an heir to claim the power, just as Chronis."

"You two are brothers," said Banpei, "You were both born at the same time so as the prophecy could be completed and that the power being reborn would be able to stand up to the Ultimate Power."

"If you mean Megatron," I started to say, "He is……"

Circe looked at me for the first time with sadness that not even a mortal can understand, "No, Megatron is just a pawn, the Ultimate is the Game Master, and he is the reason for these problems."

"The Game Master, hold on a second, wasn't the Ancient in charge of human growth in the ancient times?" I asked, "How can he be evil?"

"The Ultimate Power is never understood," said Belldandy appearing, "The Game Master was a Lesser Elder God who wanted all the power, he was too ambitious and that was his undoing."

"He was imprisoned in the moon," said Skuld, "When Morgana released Celestine, he was as well released and he went to Limbo."

"Which means that he is the one who sent the evil out after me," I said surmising everything, "He wanted me and Calvin out of the way because he knew that if we remembered everything then the power of the Meion would never be his."

"Yes," said Circe, "Now the only question remains….will you and Calvin take your inheritance?"

"Yes," said Calvin, "I, Calvin do solemnly swear to uphold the power of the Ancient."

"Yes," I said, "I, Guardian do solemnly swear to uphold the power of the Ancient."

Suddenly a power surged from everywhere and nowhere, the power of the ancients and at the same time a voice spoke.

"**Behold the Ancients, the Remnant of the Olden days, when mortals and gods worked together, when the Egyptians first brought the gods to Earth and helped bring prosperity, now with the onslaught of darkness by a rogue Ancient, Tyronis and Chronis…two the Elder Ancients are reborn!!!!!!!!!!**

When it was done, Calvin and I looked at each other, we both felt like we were alive again, suddenly we were back in the real world and Calvin was there as well.

"Oh….My….God," someone screamed, "They've returned!!!!!!!!!!"


	11. The End of Megatron

**Apocalypse Game 2: Trial by Fire**

A/N: This story is taken a toll on me and a far greater one then I imagined. I didn't expect it to ingratiate itself into my psyche the way it did. I feel that the story and I feel that I have come to know my inner self which essentially is writing this on its own with me as just an observer. I know now that writing isn't an easy process, if it were then I'd have written all the chapters to TbF and I'd be done by now. But because of the slow process of ideas and flow to the story, that is impossible, plus with school and other things I can't do that. So, to put it shortly, I feel as if I want to commit suicide, but that would be the cowardly thing to do, one has to go on living.

So, as usual, I don't own anything except, the Muses, The Ancients, the romance plot line betwixt me and Urd, and everything else that doesn't make sense.

**Chapter Nine: The Final Battle for Cybertron.**

I heard a scream and I turned to see a whole bunch of people running towards us, "They're back," screamed Urd as she ran up and hugged me, "Hey, how exactly are you back without your body?"

"Behold the Ancients!!" said Banpei appearing as well, "The legendaries have returned to take on The Game Master, the legendary the rogue ancient."

"Calvin!!" screamed Hobbes, "You're alive?"

"Yes," I said, "We have been given another attempt at life, we are the re-incarnations of the two Ancients and we have come to destroy the evil of The Game Master, he is the true evil and it isn't Megatron."

"Megatron isn't a problem right now," said a voice, "The problem is trying to find him now."

I looked to see who the speaker was and found myself staring at….. I think it was Siegel, but I couldn't tell.

"Siegel what happened to you?" I asked, "You look as if you've aged a hundred years and then…well I don't know."

"She fought against Megatron couple of weeks ago and somehow he blasted her with something that aged her, however we got her an antidote and she's getting better."

"Hold on a second," I said, "I thought that being in the Spirit Zone didn't take but a second in some cases or up to an hour."

"Well," said Banpei looking kind of apprehensive, "We had to keep you there for a longer time, because of Megatron's attempts to purge Cybertron with his Techno virus, the Key of Vector Sigma."

"Wait," I said, "Megatron is dead or not around and nobody knows what happened?"

"Aside from the fact that there is know a giant head floating in place above the Citadel," said Strange appearing, "Neither Q, Galactus, Optimus, or Mara can sense his mind, which means that he might have kicked it and died."

I suddenly felt a mind that I hadn't felt before, I looked towards the southwest, pinpointed it and then pinpointed where it would end.

"John?" said Urd looking at me, "What is it, what do you sense?"

"Get Shess and his pals down to the Citadel and tell them to wait for us," I ordered, "The rest of you get a Plasma cannon from the weapons tent at camp and meet Calvin and I at the Citadel."

"Chronis, what's going on?" asked Tyronis, "What did your Psychic Scan show you?"

"We'll find out when we reach the Citadel," I said "I think I know where Megatron is and where he'll be in three hours or so."

**Megatron's Citadel**

"Explain again how we got stuck with guard duty at some dead leader's hangout?" asked Kagome, "We could be in the field searching for Megatron and kicking his butt."

"Chronis thinks that Megatron will come to the Citadel," said Shessomaru, "He wants us to guard and provide back up until He and Tyronis get down here."

"Who are Chronis and Tyronis?" asked Inu-Yasha, "I don't remember them before?"

"Well it doesn't make sense to me either," said Kagome, "But from what Siegel told me, The Chosen One and Calvin are actually incarnations of Chronis and Tyronis, two of the Elder Ancients, and somehow this whole mess that we're in right now is because of a Rogue Ancient, The Game Master."

"The Game Master?" asked a puzzled Inu-Yasha, "He's a Rogue?"

"Yes," I said appearing, "He was incarcerated in the Phantom Zone some 20 million years ago, however he escaped when the Three from Krypton also escaped because of Superman's throwing a bomb into space, now he has taken Limbo and is plotting the destruction of the Multi-verse and then remaking everything in his own image."

"But what does he want with Limbo?" asked Strange appearing just then and holding an arcane sword, "What does Limbo offer that he can't get anything else?"

"The Time Arrows," I said, "If he uses those arrows, then he can destroy the whole scheme of time, space, and life altogether, when the Ancients controlled Limbo before giving to a Civilian if you could call Limbus a civilian."

The rest of them assembled a half hour later; Calhoun had brought a couple more weapons as well; a modified phaser cannon that could fire plasma, and a weapon devised by Seven, a weapon that could take down anything with one shot, it was essentially a hybrid molecular blaster, after all the battles on Cybertron, Seven felt that this would be a good idea.

"I don't like this," said Strange, "How on Earth do we know that Megatron is going to appear here?"

"Because," I said, "I felt a strange mind and a familiar mind earlier when I scanned; somehow Megatron is in something that is blocking me from actually finding him."

"Sir" cried a nameless tech that was using a scanner, "Something or someone is approaching."

I turned to see five animals, and an unknown creature that was with them, then it donned on me that the creature wasn't a transformer.

"Damn," I said pulling out Excalibur, and then watching it magically transform into Chronobas, the Sword of Time. "Megatron is alive and I was right."

I jumped down and drew my sword and Tyronis drew out Thronic, his sword as well.

"Thou shalt not pass beyond this point Megatron," I said, "You shall be drawn out here and thou shalt be brought to justice."

"What?" said the creature with a British accent, "You think I'm Megatron, pah, are you daft?"

"Draconis, Draco, Muyto," I said, it was a spell to revel someone's true nature, "Tonoa, daca, Mytu."

Suddenly a bright light shown round the Wolfhound creature, the second spell that I had uttered was to reveal the creature into something that could be more easily understood.

"I…I don't believe it," said Nightscream, "Nobel, you lied."

"Damn you Chosen One," said Megatron, "I thought you were dead."

"Chosen One is dead," I said, "I am Chronis, guardian of Time."

"Then destroying all of you in one smash is now easier then I imagined," said Megatron, "Megatron…..Transform!"

He transformed into a Dragon, and started firing off firebolts, then I realized that this was just a partial transformation, this wasn't his true self, he was only a spark, and needed to get into the citadel and into the head.

"That's it," I said drawing the numbers for a time attack, "TIME ATTACK!"

The spell bound Megatron in place and at the same time Tyronis bound the floating head in a holding spell as well, if we attacked at the same time then one of two evils would be destroyed.

"Deviate!!!!" I cried, letting loose a strike straight down the middle, "And destroy!!!"

"Descarius," Tyronis cried letting loose a strike straight up the middle, "and Uilisify!!"

The two attacks hit at the same time, mine had been used to go straight through to the spark, and Tyr's had been used to destroy the holding mechanism that would allow Meg's spark to integrate. The smoke cleared, and I checked and no element of Megatron's spark remained, our mission here was done. Optimus and his people now could remain free and rebuild Cybertron.

"Thank you," said Optimus, "You helped destroy a foe that would have done worse if you had not opposed him."

"I'm an Ancient," I said, "He is just an evil that wants full domination, I could not allow that and I did what I did."

"This is Calhoun," to Continuum, "Bring us back Q."

**Q Continuum**

We all got back and realized that one evil had been destroyed, but another had to be taken out, or else we would all die. We had some free time, so I decided to take a quick nap, however when I got to my room, I soon found that someone else had other plans for me.

"Hello John," said Urd lying in my bed, "I think that it's time that we saw a lot more of each other."

She was in my bed and speaking in that sultry voice that said a lot more then it needed to, however I obliged and got into bed with her. She was beautiful and lot more beautiful then I had ever imagined, however her sensuous body was soon wrapped up in mine and we were soon going at it passionately. Her body was so soft and her lips were like snow, when we were together it felt so awesome to be with a woman since I can't remember when and especially when that woman is the one you love and wants to have your child and be yours for the rest of eternity. I soon forgot all about my need for saving the world at that minute, and drifted off into a passionate pleasure.

A/N: That's a great way to end a chapter, the only chapter that speaks more for it then the writer can give credit for, most things like that can say more then they need to and that's fine like me. So anyhow, Megatron is defeated now for good, Optimus and his company will make an appearance in Book three for a couple of pages at least, during the trial. So anyhow, please Read and Review and let me know what you think.


	12. A Minor Trifle

**Apocalypse Game 2: Trial by Fire**

A/N: As usual, I don't own anything except The Ancients, and everything else that doesn't make sense. Oh and if you're wondering what happened to Mulch and Artimas, they checked out of the story for good, since they were only principal characters to use to an end. However, Tenchi and his friends are now free from working with Megatron and are now going to take it out on my people and me as we work to access Limbo. In case you're wondering what happened to all those characters that appeared during the fight with Megradevimon, they all died. I felt that they weren't needed and since my 'death' and since I as in the Spirit Zone for a long time, those that I had originally brought over will still be around and they will still continue their stints until the end of Apocalypse Game 3: Judgment. I should give more credence to those who've inspired me, I did in A.G. one and I haven't done so. So I just want to thank Cven McGuire, writer of Trial by Tenderness; an OMG fanfic, and of course all the professional writers out there like the guy who wrote Redwall, Brian Jacques. As usual, I don't claim that I own anything and if you hate the fact that my character is falling for a 'true' character, well then it's something you'll have to live with. Since Cven did so as well, and his fanfic did quite well, I don't claim to be a writer, but it's sort of thing like Destiny, you have to follow it or die trying. So, realize your dreams, realize your potential and may you live long and do your best.

**Chapter Ten: Intermission 3: A minor trifle.**

"Damn, how did we not foresee this?" screamed a very disturbed Game Master, "How on Earth did they defeat Megatron?"

"Master, do you think that the fact that Megatron put his spark into Creature X that it had anything to do with it?" asked Limbus, "Because that creature was supposed to hide Megatron's nature, and spark and yet the child…."

"That is not a child!!!" screamed Game Master, "That is the Ancient, Chronis, guardian of Time."

"But…but……but, I thought you were the last Ancient master," said Limbus, "Chronis died, as did others, so how is he alive?"

"Something far greater is obviously aiding them," mused Game Master, "But who would be brave enough to be able to bring back a Time Guardian?"

"Master?" said Limbus with a worried look, "Chronis isn't the only one back, Tyronis as well has returned, if those two are back then…"

"…Then it can only mean one thing," said Game Master, "The Musi still exist, if Chronis had returned, I'd have thought that was pure chance, but now that I now that the brothers are indeed alive, then the Old Elder's still have power, even after their downfall."

"What if it isn't Bakaru, Silciney, and Bonta?" asked Limbus, "What if it's someone else?"

"**Incoming message,"** said the computer, **"Transmission source untraceable."**

"Hello Game Master, this is Chronis, I now know that you are the reason for these problems, and I have decided to come and get you," said the message, "I don't know where you are, but I will search everywhere till I find you and bring you to justice as the problem child you are and will always be. Good bye now."

"What was all that about?" asked Limbus, "What does he mean by problem child?"

"How do you think they died?" asked Game Master, "I killed Tyronis and Chronis, and then got banished because of my pretensions, I was also the youngest of the Ancients, so if you can imagine that, and calculate a few other things…I now have two pissed off Ancient Elders wanting to off me."

"So what did he mean by bringing you to justice?" asked Limbus, "It sounds like he would put you on trial."

"Mock trial," said Game Master, "I'd be found guilty and be rebound to the Phantom Zone."

"Don't we have any allies that can help us?"

"**Incoming message,"** said the computer, **"Real time."**

"This is Tenchi Masaki" said Tenchi, "Game Master or Limbus are you there?"

"Yeah," said Game Master, "What do you want Masaki?"

"Well, since Meg's got defeated, we'd wonder if you'd like our help, considering that you know have to contend with the Army of Light coming your way and defeating you." said Tenchi, "It might be very helpful to have our protection in a time like this."

"Deal," said Game Master, "Get here soon."

"**Message Ended,"** said the Computer.

"**Detecting boom field transport,"** said the Computer, **"Unknown signatures."**

"We're back!" said Tenchi and co stepping out of the field, "And the game is about to begin, now that the hero's have returned."


	13. Chapter 13

Apocalypse Game: Trial By Fire

**Apocalypse Game: Trial By Fire**

A/N: Okay, it's been a while since I wrote for Apocalypse Game. I got sidetracked by a few other stories, but I'm back now. With the finishing chapter to Trial by Fire, this story will end in Legend of the Sorai. I decided that none of this was going to get resolved, and it would be easier for everyone to move into one story, and finish it there. And yes, Apocalypse Game and Darkness Triumphat were going to be combined, and then Dark Guardian came along, so I figured that they should be combined, and that's what Sorai is for, to bring out everyone in the game, and to reveal who was behind everything from the start.

**Chapter Eleven: Movement**

I woke up a few hours later, refreshed, Urd was a wonderful companion, and not to mention once this was all ended, I would ask her to marry me.

Suddenly I sensed something outside the house, stepping out, with my pants on and sword, I saw a creature ascend from nowhere.

"_You are Chronis?"_ asked the being.

"Who questions what I am?" I asked, sword at the ready, I could see Calvin and Hobbes appear, and I saw a few others, weapons at the ready.

"_I have been sent by the Fellowship of the Heart,"_ said the creature, _"I am Sumi-Suran, errander of the Ricsastasha."_

Galactus appeared, except it wasn't Galactus, "You will forgive my late intrusion, I have forgotten that the Ricsastasha do not need to use gates, that they can transcend time and space."

"You are not the Galactus I am familiar with," said Q, "What part do you belong to?"

"I am the errand host," said the Galactus being, "I come from Multiverse 88x1, subparth 8."

"Why have I been summoned?" I asked.

"You are part of a greater web of events," said Galactus, "You are one of the powers of creation, and as such the other, the Avatar of the Dragon, and the Avatar of the Phoenix, have requested the Avatar of Time to come to their aid in defeating the ultimate darkness."

"If he goes," said Calvin coming up, "I come to; I am Tyronis, the first Ancient."

"_We were not aware of The Avatar of the First,"_ said Sumi, _"If the First has been reawakened, then the powers have realized that there is a far greater threat at end then the Fellowship knows, or even the other Two Avatars know of."_

"We come too," said others. I noticed Bell and Urd, and Banpei and Siegel, Calvin and Hobbes, Tiberius, and a couple of X-men. Q looked a bit pensive and I understood that he couldn't do anymore to help.

"_That is fine,"_ said Sumi-Suran, _"Galactus you may go now and rally others to see if we can get more a cause."_

If Galactus looked offended to be ordered by an errander, he didn't show it, but he left after several gates opened around him.

A portal opened up, and Optimus Prime and his cohorts appeared, "We felt called by Cybertron to come here, we are at your dispatch."

"Let the Lords of Justice go out then," I said, "And Bring forth justice!"

We linked hands, and Sumi-Suran guided us in.

**Elsewhere**

"Master," said Masaki, "A portal is opening."

Limbus and Game Master with weapons at the ready watched as a hooded being came through the gates, "You have been summoned," it said, "Come."

Game Master and Limbus looked at each other, and then at Masaki who shrugged, made the lets go sign, and they went.

**Farther Elsewhere**

"_What is the meaning?"_ said someone, _"They have left, we must aid them."_

"_Patience,"_ said someone else, _"If there has been a calling, then we are called to, after all we are the progenitors."_

"_We are not just the progenitors,"_ said a third, _"We are the MUSI!"_

"_Yes, yes, yes,"_ said first someone, _"The ones who brought back Chronis and Tyronis, and yes I knew we'd have to go."_

"_What about the Watchers,"_ said second someone, _"They will not like this that we have left, we have already interfered too much."_

"_The Preservers have interfered as well,"_ said the first, _"But we are not like them, who do it to aid creation or destruction, we do it to aid right."_

"_Lets go,"_ said the Thrid.

And with that, the three mystical beings responsible for the creation of the line of Ancients and Avatars descended from their place in the Nexus and went to join, knowing full well the consequences that they would face.


End file.
